Hellraiser: Right & Wrong?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: He really should've known better than to cross her. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_**12/19/17…**_

 _Amanda sat on a production crate backstage and glanced at the championship sprawled across her lap… she closed her eyes and finally took a breath._

' _Don't cry… that's just what he wants you to do.' Amanda thought before she felt a hand on her back, opened her eyes and saw Finn. "I remember the first time I saw this championship in person… hard to believe that was nearly 15 years ago. And for him to just throw it down into the ring like it meant nothing to him… I know it was all planned out but that hurt worse than what he said. If he's gonna leave the company, he should just go… there's no need to tear down everything behind this championship_ _and everyone who's held it." She responded, voice barely above a whisper as she felt Finn pull her onto his lap after he put his arms around her. "I'm not ready to see it change, Finn… it was a part of my childhood." She replied, knowing the title would be redesigned in a few weeks._

" _And mine as well… so many legends held it, made it what it is." Finn responded as he brushed his fingers over the gold, red, white and blue._

" _Should I go talk to Nick, tell him how I honestly feel about what he did out there? Not as who we are on screen but as the people who spent nearly 14 years as friends… he might not listen but it'd be worth giving it a try, wouldn't it?" Amanda responded before both felt something brush against their legs and saw Concorde before he jumped up onto the crate_ _and nuzzled Amanda's head, Amanda's scratching his ears._

 _The black and white cat meowed, putting his paw on the title as Dianne caught up with them._

" _I think he's saying he likes it the way it is." Amanda said._

" _Wouldn't surprise me, he never liked change much. I wore makeup in a different style once and he backed up and hissed at me." Dianne replied, Concorde looking at her and slowly blinking, a cat's version of a smile, as if to say "That's right, human."_

 _Amanda stood up with the championship in hand and nodded_ _before heading off to the locker room… and knocking on the door, Dolph opening it._

" _We need to talk… not as characters on Tv but as friends." Amanda replied, Dolph rolling his eyes and then jumping back as Amanda pushed the door open and walked in. "Okay then, Mr. Show Off… this was a big part of my childhood as well as when I got into the business and you flat out trashed it! Is that what you want to hear from me, that you're a disgraceful jackass?! If you don't want to be here anymore, why don't you just admit that your heart's not in it and walk away?! Because the Nick Nemeth that I knew would've been thrilled to hold a championship with such a rich history behind it… who the hell have you turned into?!" She responded, Dolph's blue eyes widening as Amanda held the championship firmly on her right shoulder… and her holding it like it was second nature made him angry._

" _Talk about taking what wasn't earned_. _" Dolph muttered, before he spoke up. "It's old, it needs a fresh start and until it gets it, it's just a load of words that say you threw a few good punches."_

" _It doesn't need to change… that'll be trashing the history of it, just like when they changed the Women's Championship and Intercontinental Championship. One of my favorite memories of this title was seeing Eddie win it… he never thought it needed changing. Just like I thought of you being who you first were in OVW never needed changing because you were unafraid to be real." Amanda said, Dolph narrowing his_ _eyes at her._

" _Real? Here's as real as it gets, Mandy. The world changes. We all change with it, or we fall behind. Including that little piece of leather and metal on your shoulder!" Dolph responded in a tone that couldn't be far from cold._

" _Well the next champion will show a lot more respect to it… whoever he or she is." Amanda replied, Dolph cackling at that… until he saw how serious she was. "I was gonna tell you this tomorrow but there's a tournament for this… involving both Raw and SmackDown wrestlers. First round is me against Sami Zayn… now since you voluntarily relinquished this, it's time I go hand it over to Shane." She explained, turning to leave but Dolph grabbed a fistful of her dyed hair and threw her_ _against the locker… but her response was to smash the championship right into his face and knock him back a few feet, which had him startled as several familiar people ran in._

" _She's unharmed, calm it down." Dolph replied as Finn and AJ checked on Amanda. "Finn, I said that she's-" He said as he stepped forward, Finn turning to him in pure anger and Dolph stepping back._

" _You certainly didn't look like you were saving her from harm!" Finn_ _growled, his eyes deadlocked onto Dolph._

" _Can we go find Shane?" Amanda asked quietly, Finn and AJ leading her out of the locker room and her rubbing the back of her head before AJ brushed her hair back and checked._

" _AJ, is there any blood?" Finn asked, his left hand resting on Amanda's_ _lower back._

" _Don't see any… but let's just keep_ _an eye on her." AJ replied, Amanda_ _knowing why they would…_

 **Present time,** _ **5/14/18, Finn Balor/Braun Strowman vs Dolph Ziggler/Drew McIntyre…**_

The ref turned back, Dolph throwing Finn down to the mat after causing him to crash onto the turnbuckle before Dolph jumped down out of the ring himself.

And Dolph didn't have time to brace himself before he felt someone jump on him and hit him with a Litacanrana and him crashing into the steps.

He was thrown back into the ring, Finn quickly covering him for the pinfall… the ref counted to three and the bell rang, Amanda getting into the ring and Finn pulling her on top of him before kissing her in a rough manner.

Dolph rolled out of the ring, the realisation that Amanda had overpowered him hitting him… he glared back at Amanda and Finn, feeling embarrassed.

But he knew well that the girl he had nicknamed Hellraiser was no stranger to causing trouble.


End file.
